


Минутка для Тома Тренча

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Humor, Gen, Katie and Angel and Vaggie are mentioned, Missing Scene, broke tag's input field while typing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: На пути к выходу из студии 666News Чарли врезается в Тома Тренча и ввязывается в неприятный разговор; почему Том решил воспользоваться туалетом за пределами съёмочного павильона, остаётся на откуп читательской фантазии.
Kudos: 2





	Минутка для Тома Тренча

К своему сожалению, Чарли родилась в Аду и не могла провалиться под землю от захлестнувшего её стыда за музыкальный перфоманс в студии 666News. Она благодарила случай за пустые коридоры, когда уныло поплелась к выходу из здания — весь персонал, кажется, захотел посмотреть запись эфира… или последовавшую за ним стычку с Кэти Киллджой. Сучка не пожалела маникюр: пиджачок на Чарли висел лоскутами, царапины саднить будут не один день, а досада за поруганную честь выплеснулась на Вэгги сдержанно-раздражённой просьбой подогнать лимузин прямо ко входу в студию, чтобы не привлекать внимания больше, чем они и Отель уже получили.

Чарли не покидала уверенность, что в утренних новостях Киллджой ещё разок пройдётся по Отелю на самой тонкой шпильке, какую только сможет найти. Репутация Отеля развалится! «Но её и так нет», ужаснулась Чарли. Киллджой раздробит им весь фундамент… И Чарли не была уверена, что дело только в перфомансе: она до этого наговорила, как ей теперь казалось, лишнего.  
Правильную ли речь написала ей Вэгги?.. Им следовало лучше продумать начало своей пиар-кампании! «В следующий раз мы поступим умнее, и сразу позовём Энжела, и принесём конфетти», решила Чарли.

Ноги донесли её до холла студии, очень просторного, но будто специально построенного так, чтобы за каждым углом, цветком или столиком могло спрятаться как минимум три Кэти Киллджой со стульчиком для её со-ведущего Тома Тренча. Чарли не удивилась бы, найди она там кого-то из них прямо сейчас, в красках описывающего, как угрюмо она покидала студию, предварительно разнеся часть здания в-невосстановимые-дребезги, а оставшуюся запугав до искупления превращением в невиданное чудовище, Настоящего Демона, коего не скрыть было даже вечной адской тьме…

Чарли действительно не удивилась, когда практически налетела на Тома Тренча, вдруг вылезшего из-за такого угла с газетой подмышкой.

— Да Чёрт бы вас всех побрал! — выругался он и оттолкнул Чарли. — Даже в уборную заглянуть без приключений невозможно! А, дурашка, это ты…

Чарли хлопнула глазами. Тренч оглядел её, наверное? Очковые узлы его противогаза не позволяли увидеть ни глаз, ни бровей, ничего, что бы могло передать хоть какую-то его мимику. Тогда очковые узлы причудливо изогнулись, сложившись в заинтересованное, странное лицо-противогаз.

За всю жизнь Чарли видела множество вещей, служивших душам головой, казавшихся странными для людей. Однако голову, неестественно чётко очерченную линией противогаза, изменяющего форму, ей видеть ещё не приходилось; или она не обращала внимания, пока не столкнулась с Тренчем тет-а-тет.

— У тебя не найдётся минутки?.. — вдруг аккуратно поинтересовался он.

Чарли проверила, не выступает ли откуда-нибудь из-под пиджака Тренча блокнотик с ручкой, и кивнула.

— Только если сначала ты выложишь на стол свои журналистские штучки! — добавила Чарли. Она ведь могла не заметить!

Но заметила лишь как выражение лица Тренча стало пугающе оценивающим. Так на всех смотрел Энжел Даст.

— Да где ж я найду сейчас стол, юная леди?! Мой личный и тот занимают то моя страстная коллега, то Джеффри! Он кладёт туда излишки ингредиентов. Но если ты так хочешь, я готов прямо здесь и!..

Чарли опешила:

— Блокнотик! Ручка! Что вы, журналисты, всегда носите с собой?!

Тренч растерялся и послушно выкинул из карманов всё: сломанную ручку, крошки, красные батистовые трусики, какие-то бумажки, сигареты…

— Кто-нибудь это уберёт, — пожал плечами Тренч. — Рай тому, кто успеет, ведь если Кэти придёт раньше… Кхм-кхм. Теперь мы можем поговорить?

— О чём, мистер Тренч?..

Тренч тяжко вздохнул, скрыв дрожь: он забыл, когда к нему обращались «мистер Тренч», а не Том, Томми, дурак, подкаблучник или уёбок; поднял с пола пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Предложил Чарли, она отказалась; «скорчила милую рожицу какую-то, а не гримасу отвращения, как, например, Киллджой», — подумал Тренч. — «Хотя, ей всегда что-нибудь не нравится… Молодая сучка, а какой богатый опыт».

— Я, эм…

— Ты смеялся во время эфира, — обижалась Чарли. — Я помню. Ты хочешь посмеяться надо мной лично?..

— Нет! — Тренч чиркнул зажигалкой.

— Хочешь позвать своих друзей из новостной команды, чтобы они посмеялись надо мной?

— Нет.

— Вытащишь из-за угла Киллджой, чтобы на этот раз она потопталась на мне, вытерла об меня ноги? Она ведь не прикасается к таким, как я.

— Не вини людей за их неприятный опыт. Киллджой стерва, но такая она… Не просто так, — пожал плечами Тренч.

Невесёлая ухмылка скривила Чарли губы.

— Ах, вот как это называется… Это хамство, мистер Тренч.

— Называй как хочешь, милая. — Тренч выдохнул облачко дыма. Как он курил и как дышал, осталось для Чарли загадкой. — Давай вот представим: ты запихиваешь Киллджой в свой отель, а что дальше?

Она не перестанет проливать кофе на чью-нибудь промежность, не станет делать для Джеффри исключений только потому, что мы коллеги, как она не сделала для тебя, хотя твой папа может превратить её в половую тряпку и тереть ей полы самых загаженных сортиров Ада. И ей всё равно, где с кем-то развлекаться в свободное время. И таких, как она, полон Ад. А в Ад попадают не без причин.

Чарли промямлила: «Я понимаю».

— Но ты не видишь корня проблемы. Ты же демон! Ты выросла здесь, а мы были людьми и попали сюда после смерти.

— И?..

Они переглянулись. Чарли показалось, за стеклом узла она разглядела глаз, полный недоумения, намного более выразительного, чем был способен отразить противогаз. Она понимала, что хотел донести Тренч. Ей нужно было найти причину, а уже потом чего-то требовать от постояльцев отеля. Но это же очевидно! Энжел ведь её послушал! Просто нужно поговорить, помочь с чем-то и убрать все «раздражители»…

Тренч молчал. Сигарета в его пальцах истлела до фильтра, и он выбросил её в ближайшую урну.

— Ну, удачи тебе, золотой ребёнок. Однако хуй на хуй менять время терять, — съязвил Тренч.

— Спасибо за поддержку, мистер Тренч… — хмуро поблагодарила Чарли.

Он фыркнул.

— Да нужна ты мне… Скажи-ка мне вот что. — Тренч нервно поправил галстук и слегка переменился в голосе. — Энжел Даст!.. Вы же знакомы? Не могла бы ты… достать его автограф? Не для меня. Для… Для фан-клуба! Пожалуйста…

Чарли никогда ещё не видела, как резко умеют меняться в лице люди. Серьёзный мистер Тренч вдруг стал мистером Тренчем, которого она запомнила по эфиру — скользким, сидящим в тени Киллджой ужом. Без неё он казался неопасным, но Чарли понятия не имела, что ужи умеют больно кусаться.

Хотел Тренч заговорить зубы или искренне, как и весь Ад, недоумевал, Чарли не знала. Просьба показалась ей неудавшейся манипуляцией, плевком (Тренч пренебрёг благодарностью!) — чем-то, по мнению Чарли, не заслуживающим внимания, тем более внимания Энжела. Он только-только встал на путь искупления!

Чарли направилась к выходу.

— Постой! — запротестовал Тренч; Чарли открыла дверь студии. Из машины на неё таращился Энжел Даст, второй парой рук он игрался с поднимающимся стеклом за водительским сидением. — Подожди, я запишу свой адрес! Где тут что-нибудь… Чёрт! Я сейчас…

Чарли не услышала окончание фразы — дверь студии за ней закрылась, а после хлопнула дверь лимузина, и шофёр повёз их — её, Вэгги и Энжел Даста — в Отель.


End file.
